I am Legitimately Terrified
by CrawlingChaos
Summary: <html><head></head>Tsukune, a young newly christened high school student. A school full of monsters most of which seem out to kill him or at least inflict greivous harm. Perhaps it would be a good idea not to stick around. Or at least avoid being bitten constantly.</html>
1. Chapter 1

I Am Legitimately Terrified

Tsukune stood at the bus stop and sighed again. He had been doing an awful lot of that lately, ever since he had somehow failed the entrance exams to high school. He was sure that he had done well on the test but it seemed that his passing was not to be. If failing wasn't enough the solution his father had found came in the form of a flyer to the most blatantly suspicious school Tsukune had ever seen, honestly who would name a school Youkai Academy as if life was a bad horror movie. Still Tsukune supposed that he should be grateful that his father had found a school that didn't require the successful passing of entrance exams on such short notice. All the same though Tsukune just couldn't the bad feeling he had about all of this.

The arrival of the bus he had been waiting for cut off Tsukune's train of thought, it then proceeded to break through the resigned apathy that had descended upon him when its doors opened revealing the single creepiest person Tsukune had ever seen. The bus driver's hat cast a shadow over the upper half of his face and highlighted the way his eyes seemed to glow brighter than any ambient light that they could have been reflecting and that was just impossible so of course it had to be Tsukune's imagination. All of that was quickly overshadowed when the drive spoke, his voice causing Tsukune to shiver.

"Going to Youkai Academy?" Tsukune was so thrown off by the man's (thing's? No of course it (he) was a man) voice that it took him a second to register the question.

"Wha… Oh um yes, yes I am." Tsukune replied after catching himself. The driver laughing in response.

"Hehehehehehehe" And with that the bad feeling that Tsukune had been holding on to recently just got roughly one hundred times worse. He was really, really starting to regret letting his parents talk him into going to Youkai, he wanted to turn around and go home. There must someplace else he could but if there was one thing he wanted to do even less than he wanted to go to Youkai right now it was to try to explain to his parents that the reason he wouldn't be going to school was because the driver was too creepy.

Tsukune sighed resignedly and got on to the bus and proceeded quickly to the back as far from the driver as possible, he then pulled out a book and started to read. After a few minutes of reading he sighed and closed the book, "Perhaps this isn't the best time to be reading Lovecraft" Tsukune muttered to himself thinking yet again of the driver and the oddly named school he was headed towards.

Then something odd happened, they came to the entrance to a tunnel, that wasn't the odd thing. The odd thing was when the bus driver said "Better prepare yourself. Hehehe when we come out of this loooong tunnel we'll be right in front of the school, Youkai academy is a very terrifying school!"

In spite of himself and his unease about all of this, the only thing Tsukune seemed capable of thinking at the moment was that if reality were a manga then that line would have its own font just to describe to the readers how unsettling it was.

When they arrived at their destination it was like a whole new world, literally, the entire area was almost completely different when compared to before they entered the tunnel the trees were all dead, crows were everywhere and if his eyes nor theirs were playing tricks on him their eyes glowed red, that isn't something to casually dismiss by itself and yet it got worse. The sea (lake? Ocean? He didn't think he should be near any large bodies of water based off of where he left from and his travel rime and direction) was blood red, while not an entirely unique phenomenon there weren't any bodies of water that displayed it anywhere near where he could have been. He even thought he spotted skulls just lying about, fortunately they didn't seem human or he might have lost some sanity points. He would even have to walk through a graveyard if he wanted to get to the school. Finally as if to contrast the disturbing décor of the area was a sign saying Youkai Private Academy with accessories to make it look like a scarecrow and a genuinely nice looking carved pumpkin for a head.

Tsukune quickly realised that his life was indeed taking place in the genre known as horror, either that or it was a romantic comedy and seriously what were the odds of that at this point. And so he made the rational decision and took out his phone to call … no service, this was quickly reinforcing his newfound belief that the universe worked by way of narrative laws and hated him. The bus having long gone left him with no choice but to walk out the tunnel and make his way towards home until he could call for help, it was either that or go to the school but he wasn't that suicidal.

As Tsukune made his way towards the tunnel he heard the sound of a bicycle. This fact alone wouldn't have been all that attention demanding if not for the cries of distress coming from its rider. The cries that seemed to be getting louder, or now that he thought of it the source may simply be getting closer. Lost in thought as he was about the school that he definitely would never go to and the cries of the rider it isn't entirely surprising that he didn't move quickly enough after realising the danger he was in. It wasn't too painful and in fact he seemed to have landed on something soft, as he opened his eyes he started, noticing that his hand was on the (female) rider's leg. Needless to say he quickly removed his hand. In the back of his mind he wondered if that was sexual enough for the universe to acceptably kill him off as per its horror genre rules or if he might escape on some technicality or another.

"Geh … Sorry, are you okay?" Tsukune groaned, still in some pain. Taking the chance to look at her, she wore a school uniform that seemed to be the female counterpart to his own, confirming the hypothesis that she went to the school. She was rather cute and had ridiculously long pink hair which he thought must be extraordinarily troublesome in daily life. She also wore a cross attached to a collar on her neck, an interesting accessory.

The pink haired girl apologized as well "Ow. I'm sorry I got dizzy from my anemia. Ah you're hurt." It seemed she noticed a scrape from the collision. "Bl…blood, I… I lose control when I smell that scent." She came closer to Tsukune who had genuinely no idea how to react and even less of an idea after he heard what she said next. "Sorry it's because I'm a vampire." then came a sharp pain in his neck as she bit him, contrary to some portrayals of vampires the bite did not feel good, it was closer to relate it to two needles being stuck into his neck, and not very well made needles either. In short it was really painful. As she pulled her teeth out of Tsukune's neck, blood spurted in a way that may have been humorous if it weren't for the fact that his blood levels were dropping quickly. Fortunately for our protagonist it quickly stopped bleeding. An aftereffect of the bite perhaps? Tsukune noticed that it was hard to focus on his surroundings, and he was feeling light headed as his vision darkened, walking over to a tree to lean on for a moment everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I am Legitimately Terrified

Chapter 2 – How Does One React to Blatantly Supernatural Events?

Tsukune woke up, while not an entirely unusual activity for Tsukune to take part in, it was perhaps a more fortunate event than his usual awakenings. This is of course because of the reason behind his loss of consciousness, in this case being blood loss, specifically blood loss caused by a vampire attack. Tsukune was still finding it difficult to comprehend the vampire part of the aforementioned event.

Still disoriented Tsukune had trouble when he moved to stand up but after a few attempts succeeded. Checking himself for expected damage one might sustain from being bitten, he was surprised to find little to verify the unbelievable scene. Save for his newly dyed red shirt of course. The colour having originated from his body in the form of blood. Tsukune despaired, as if the universes horror genre laws weren't stacked against him he now was wearing a red shirt, the standard uniform of the soon to be deceased. That practically guaranteed his untimely demise.

Tsukune gathered up the willpower to break from his rather nonsensical thoughts designed to distract from a world that quite frankly didn't make sense to Tsukune anymore. Up until then he had only entertained thoughts about how odd or creepy recent events or just the general area were, individually they were somewhat off putting, but certainly not enough for alarm. Unfortunately for his peace of mind Tsukune was now forced to confront the reality of vampires, no matter how nonthreatening their appearance may be, which in this case was fairly nonthreatening. Faced with rather convincing evidence of vampiric existences Tsukune firmly decided that there were definitely no such thing as vampires, she hadn't bit him, that his shirt wasn't dyed red from blood, he must have simply misread the schools name, and that the forest wasn't really that spooky.

Tsukune proceeded to break a small branch off of the tree he had been leaning on. He then realized how ridiculous his actions were, the stick wasn't strong enough to break skin let alone reach someone's heart and besides he didn't have the necessary garlic. He didn't put his provisional stake away though, no sense in getting rid of a perfectly good flimsy stick.

Deciding to make his way back to the tunnel and from there the world as it made sense Tsukune turned to leave. Despite blood loss making navigating the forest an even more difficult job than it already would have been, Tsukune was able to eventually reach the tunnel entrance. This was when he came upon a new discovery, one that was rather despair eliciting, walls that shouldn't exist. A short way into the tunnel was a shifting, almost fluid wall of reds and black. In an effort to learn more about the wall and realizing that sticking ones arm into physically impossible phenomena was in all likelihood a poor idea, Tsukune poked it with his stake. The stick seemingly decided it no longer wished to exist in a world as implausible as this one and proceeded to burst into flames.

Tsukune having dropped his makeshift vampire defence tool turned torch, felt rather conflicted. On one hand he was trapped by a barrier of some sort with a penchant for igniting things it came into contact with, which was terrifying. On the other hand he wasn't currently ablaze from touching it and if there was anything worse than being trapped in what might as well be a Dracula film (as a victim of course, Tsukune was quite sure he wasn't protagonist material) it was being trapped in one with serious burns.

Realizing that there was little chance of his being able to escape any time soon Tsukune resignedly made his way towards the academic facilities. He didn't like his chances, but maybe he could find someone who could help him. While rather prone to sudden assaults, that vampire he had run onto earlier hadn't seemed overtly malevolent, maybe he wasn't going to die after all. Having successfully deluded himself Tsukune felt a bit better as he made his way towards the school.

Checking the time and realizing that the entrance ceremonies were still ongoing and noting that he last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself by entering late in a blood stained uniform, Tsukune went to his room on campus. The building itself while mildly non-Euclidean in its architecture was not as disturbing as he had presumed it would be, merely somewhat old and decrepit looking, with any luck it wouldn't even be haunted! Having by this point made it to his room without dying or hearing a sudden ominous change in background music lifted Tsukune's spirit even more. He quickly changed into a spare uniform while idly wondering if he would have to abandon its rouge-tinted brother or if the blood would come out.

Knowledge is power, or at least security from making stupid mistakes, this was a statement that Tsukune held to be true and as such he decided to get out his student handbook so as to learn more about the school. God, the author, director, or some constant of the universe had decided to hold true in their seeming distaste for anything going Tsukune's way though and the guide was nowhere to be found. Thinking about where he could have lost it brought Tsukune to one conclusion, in response to which he sighed. "Damn it, unsafe bicycling practices."

Having no real choice in the matter Tsukune set out to find his book, nothing would stop him. It was at this point, those who recognize humour set ups will know, that Tsukune's path was halted. Not by giant lizard ambushes or from a pan dropping on him but by an unusual sight. In front of him was a woman wearing cat cospla…no wait the ears moved… a woman with the ears and tail of a cat, not someone he felt comfortable talking to at the moment. He quickly turned around and left secure in the knowledge that she hadn't seen him and he would be on his way.

Nekonome couldn't be blamed for seeing a student loitering about just before class and then dragging him to it. Sure it was probably a bit more forcible than necessary but she had the best of intentions and it was her job to look out for her students, she couldn't have known just how much the situation would scare him. All the same though that was how Tsukune ended up sitting rigidly at his desk in a class that was filled with terrifying monsters that would turn on each other at a moment, or in other words high school students.


End file.
